


What so special about a soulmate

by Incedio7



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M, Soulmates, The main four have no idea who there soulmate is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incedio7/pseuds/Incedio7
Summary: It is said when you first met your soulmate the world will be filled with color, everything that used to be black and white would come into color. To bad for these four fuckers they been seeing in color since they were 5 years old and had no idea what a soulmate was. For years, no one believed that they saw in color, how could these young as kids be able to of found something people spend their entire life trying to find. Only when they were 10 and took a color sight test did they prove it and confirmed one thing. Somehow these four kids were each other's soul mates, yet they had no idea whose was whos. Their parents tried to encourage them to go to the next step, being kids they refused to do it. Years later they are now seniors in high school and regretting never figuring it all out cuz now the four of them, having made a promise to not try to figure it out till the day the graduate, so why everyone was finding true love and happiness, they had to deal with each other and just try to not break this promise.
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Eric Cartman/????, Kenny McComick/???????, Kyle Brolovski/???????, Stan Marsh/???????, Token Black/Clyde Donovan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. First day

“The first day of senior year and I am already sick of all of this” Cartman states to his friend as they sit at their table together, the other 3 nodding their heads. None of them enjoyed school anymore minus Kyle when it comes to class as he excelled at them without a problem, yet just like the rest of them, any time spent outside of the class was tiring and annoying because those who have already found their “One” spend every moment eating each other's faces, and now that they were in high school and other schools all poured into this place soulmates pairs are coming up every day. “ So anything interesting happened, so fair in your day, “ he asked as he sits down and starts to eat his lunch, Kenny looks up from his phone.

“ Apparently, the knowledge of the four of us is already known by the freshmen,” he said looking at the table, who look at each other and sigh knowing that this means questions about they hate to answer will be coming up in any class they have with freshmen which granted is rare. “ I mean guys we can just get this all over with if we just…”

“ No,” the other three said interrupting Kenny “ we made a pact to wait till after we graduated” to anyone who had not seen these four before they would be shocked by how in sync they were in saying that. Kyle then looks at Kenny and holds him.

“ Don't get us wrong we all want to know but at this point it a thing of pride that we spend all of these years not knowing?” He said to the other two nodding before stopping trying not to make anything seem like they belong together.

Stan swapping topics “ Fatass I hear you won't be on the football team this year, what gives” he asked distracting from the fact that he had a blush from being in sync with Cartman. “ we kind of need your size to hold of some people from tackling me “ he added focusing on football and just football.

“ Sorry Stan my grades are slipping and I have to make sure that I have all my options open just in case” Cartman said, the larger boy looks at the other three kinds of jealous, Kyle had the grades to go where he wants free of charge, Stan had the scholarship cuz of football, and Kenny already had a job and a plan for the future for him and his sister. While he had no idea what to do, he wanted to at least know so that he can plan for the future but the promise they made could not be broken, especially by him. The bell rings and they all go their separate ways, Cartman seeing how Stan looks text his mom, saying he will be home late cuz of practice. He really had gotten soft over the years. 

Kenny walks to his next class, it was cooking as he wanted to learn how to make some food for him and his sister that was not pop tarts or ramen. That and given that unlike the other three he had no chance of going to college, he could be the one which they came home to. He sits down and immediately tells that he is going to be having a wonderful time in this class, as Craig, Bebe, Clyde and pip all walk-in meaning they had the same idea, though he was shocked that Craig was here. “ Ok I get why most of you are here but Craig you are one of the smartest people why you in this class. “ Kenny asked. Craig just glares at him and gives him the middle finger, he shrugs and goes to talk with the rest of them. Once the teacher arrives Kenny half pays attention, half doodling. His drawing was the best traits of his three possible suitors, like how Kyle had such an amazing ass and was smart, Stan was built and around his height meaning he would be easy to kiss, and Cartman was just a giant pillow to hold and had man boobs that Kenny could very easily work with.

Kyle wished that these fucking freshmen would leave him alone and let him focus on the teacher, yes it was syllabus day but still having constantly bombarded with question like “ how can you both know and not know who your soul mate is.” or “I mean it so easy to figure it out, why haven't you “. Kyle could only take so much of this before he explodes, even with his tolerance for bullshit having been increased cuz of Cartman. Kyle shakes his head trying to get a Cartman's face out of his mind, he needs to focus on his class, not the fact that he just wants to kiss him. Kyle tries to focus on the class again by reading the syllabus but that did not help as the word marsh was used in it, and Kyle's mind went to his super best friend and how perfect they would be. Kyle groans seeing that this is going to be an uphill battle this year. 

Stan was getting dressed for practiced, as he heard Cartman's voice talking to the coach about being on the team. He tries to not be excited as while he might be able to get to stare at his ass for another season, he still does not know if Cartman is the one. As he puts on his shoes he thinks about how Kyle would be the best one for him. Kyle has the brains and he could coast off his football skills all the way to the bank. Though Kenny would not be that bad either, as he would be the main provider and that fits in Stan's mind of how he imagines his life to be. Ya, he old school but fuck it. A few moments later Cartman sits down next to him and begins to change. Neither says anything nothing had to be said they knew what the other was thinking like they always did when they were on the field. If this had been a thing just between Cartman and him, Stan would think Cartman was it but all four of them have moments where without words or even signs they acted as a single person. It just was football was Eric and Stan’s. The practice was a blur, it was simply routine they had down. They both went their separate ways still having said nothing to each other. 


	2. two weeks in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks in and some people are cracking under the pressure

Two weeks into the school year and Kenny was going insane. He was used for the universe to try and kill him, but, this was a whole new level of fuckery. So far Kyle and Stan have almost broken the promise in 9 different ways, the most interesting was Kyle slipping on the wet floor sliding across and tripping Stan, lucky cartman caught Stan before they touched. On his front, Kenny had four chances to break it with Cartman, two with Stan and zero with Kyle. This is why Kenny was against him and Kyle going on an afternoon hike by themselves. Yet here they were an hour away from south park, doing a hike enjoying the view that was before and below them. 

Kyle mind on this hike wasn't even on the actual hike, his mother was getting on his nerves. “ oh bubba you really should know who the one is already. “ she told him that this morning, does no one get that the four of them are waiting till the end of the school year to figure it all out. So what that every time kyle been around the others the whole universe has tried everything in its power to make him find out. He stops moving on the hike causing Kenny to bump into him. Kyle does not turn around as he starts to talk. 

“ Kenny if, we did break the promise and you and I kiss right now. Would you tell the others “ Kenny faces turns into a smirk seeing that goody two shoes Kyle wants to be a bad boy and while Kenny would love to just turn the other one around and plant one right on the lips he will not be letting this off the hook too easy? 

“ But kyle we made the promise on the oath of our friendship and weren't you the one who said that even if we were soulmates if we broke this promise we will never be together” Kenny said with a smile, as Kyle turns around red in the face. “ but then again we have gone so long “ he closed the distance between them lips near inches away from each other “ and it would be so easy to never tell the others anything” he moves in to close the deal before sounds from a nearby tree causes kyle to push him away. Kenny falls to the ground, turning towards the source of the noise to see that it was Tweek who was covered in leaves. He was shaking a lot but that just him. “ Tweek, what the hell are you doing here, “ Kenny asked. 

“ gahhhh, Kyle asked me to meet you guys here, and were you guys about to kiss” Tweek asked trying to find his center before like a switch was flipped he calms down completely. “ cuz I always knew it was you two as a couple “ Tweek smirk at this as Kenny and Kyle went red a bit. 

“ first off Tweek I never asked your shit, and I especially would never have asked you to come on a hike and not wait for you at the base of the mountain” Kyle remarks trying to think if he ever asked him to come. Tweek just scratches his head. 

“ well, I remember you told me and here I am. “ Tweek said, “ though I can go if you want, you two can kiss and finally know the truth.” Kenny and Kyle look at each other viewing this as a chance to stay loyal to their agreement. Tweek for a moment smiles as he turns away but the second he saw they were going to not his face twisted to annoyance for a second. 

“ Naw it ok, well come on let's finish this hike,” Kyle said, as he starts to walk up the mountain some more. Tweek followed them and tried everything in his power to make the two of them kiss without making it obvious. As they continue to the peck of where they were going Kyle and Kenny started to wonder why Tweek was without Craig but they did not bring it up as they took in the view of everything. 

** Stan house **  
The door to his house was being banged against, Stan screams for his mom or sis to answer the door but after a few moments remember they were out and about. He goes downstairs and opens the door to find Cartman and Craig standing there. “ finally asshole were you going to just let us freeze out here.” Cartman said moving passed him coming inside, Stan stood there for a second shocked by how cold the air was at the moment, they weren't in the dead of winter yet. Craig just stands there until Stan moves to the side and lets him in. “ So CoD or Mario kart. “ Cartman asked as he already set up the tv. 

“ Dude what are you doing here, I thought you were doing shit with your mom, “ Stan asked “ also, why is Craig with you” he added more annoyed that Craig was there, then Cartman coming over by himself. He had a chance here to do something but Craig fucks it all off. Craig just looks at him, and Stan could immediately tell something was off about him. Given that Craig was vibrating like a freaking high-speed massager. “ Dude are you ok, “ Stan asked. 

“ Ya I am fine,” Craig said “I just had some of tweek coffee this morning and I am shaking” he added sitting down on the couch and it starts to shakes, Stan sits down as well as Mario Kart and the switch in place. He hands controllers to everyone Cartman sitting as close as possible to Stan, or at least he tried to until Craig somehow ended in between them after everyone stood up from excitement. Cartman wanted to glare at him but he had to focus on the races. He still tried to do shit with Stan, as after the next race. 

“ Goddammit, Craig you freaking cheated, “ Cartman said standing up. 

“ What the fuck you smoking fatass, I won fair and square” 

“ Oh I don't know how the hell did you always have a mushroom for the Short cuts, when you were in first” Stan moves between them, but it was all part of cartman plan as he grabs Stan and moves in to just find out, As the door opens causing Cartman to be distracted and Stan a chance to get away from him, his face red hot. The door opens by itself no one was there, as both were looking at the door Craig sighed in relief. “ uh uhh I got to go “ Cartman said now embarrassed by what he just did. Stan just sits on the ground shocked that cartman would even try something like that. Craig for his part just goes back to playing the game.  
  
“ so does cartman do that often or something, “ he asked shaking a bit, but seemingly not from the coffee. “ cuz if you guys are already a thing, I don't think he would have run away like that “ he added once again getting a mushroom in the first place. Stan just says nothing as he plays, hoping that kyle and Kenny are having a better time than him. 


End file.
